Truth or Dares
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: Musca kidnapped all bladers to play truth or dare,and hypnotised Neptune and Venus,the only way out is to play...but will any of them die of humiliation? (I need 3 ocs...dont worry..they wont be hypnotised)
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

A Dark figure drugged every blader and drops each of them into a cage.

**Ginka :Why is it so …dark?**

**Every blader found themselves each in a cage…**

**Kyoya: What is going on!**

**Spot Lights turns on**

**Somebody:Helloooo every blader!**

**Aguma:Not Musca…**

**Chris :what do he want us for!**

**Musca:To play TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Every blader:*sighs*Not another Truth or Dare**

**Musca:Then I ll never let you people out…**

**Every blader agrees:Fine,just get us out…**

**Musca:Ok*Press relies button***

**Ryuga:FREEDOMMMM!**

**Musca:*Takes out L-Drago*Forgetting something?**

**Every blader :YOU STOLE OUR BEYS?!**

**Musca:Yup…**

**Rago:Why you little…**

**Musca:Before I Crush all your beys…**

**Every blader:NOOO!Not our beys!**

**Musca:Good!Neptune!Venus!**

**Both girls appeared out of the curtains, hypnotized**

**Bao and Nile: What did you do to them?!**

**Musca:They will help me during the show…**

**Ryuto:Wait!This is a show?!**

**Musca:Yup,every body is going to watch it*Evil Grin***

**Julian: Pride crushed**

**Wales:By practically…an annoying brat…**

**Musca puts everyone back in the cage in frustration: I won't torture you to badly…depends on the dares they give me**

**Chris:Then ,what happen if the show ends?You will relies us,right?**

**Musca:Of course**

**Mei Mei:we are in rubber…**

**Chao Xin:You mean in trouble…**

**Musca:Alright,but if everyone disagree in doing the dares…you beys will be crush**

**Hypnotised Neptune puts a normal bey into a red machine…**

**5 seconds later…powder comes out**

**Every blader:Gasp…**

**Musca:After the show ends…I ll relies you bunch,and de-hypnotise them…*Points and the two dark magicians who now look more evil the ever***

**Every bladers:We agree…it's a deal**

**Musca:Readers,I will need three more OCs to help with the dares,thanks for reading and see you all during the next chapter…Reviews please,Bon Voyage !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Introducing my Co-host**

**Musca:Today I get to shut CN up …**

**Me:*Tied up and gagged*Mummmm…Mummm!**

**Musca:This sory is about my point of view because my poor,poor author…can't talk…**

**Me :MuuuuuuuuuuuMMMMMM!MUKA!**

**Musca :On with the show!**

I was in my office, stacking paper,well it is fun to have people under my control,after all Neptune is my class mate,and she is those kind of smarty-pants kids…I was sorting out some letters when a knock was sounded, "Come in!"I called as the door opened,revealing a girl,she looks …well older than me,the only few that are younger than me is Yu,Tithi,Kenta and of course ,Nepune…I am twelve.

The girl had tanned skin, an hourglass figure and long legs,she had deep dark blue hair like Venus and matching blue eyes,a gnash from her left form arm to her elbow, She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" She wears a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white and a black leather jacket with purple trim .She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

I looked at her ,well to tell you the truth ,I look like a cat compare to her, completely different, she held out a hand, "Hi,I am Gin."she said as we shook hands. "I am Musca."I said politely. Gin looked around,she must have been surprised by the looks of the hypnotized duo siting in a corner. Her attitude changed,she leaned forward, "What is on with those two?"she asked, "Tell you something,Gin…I am a host of a game show…I will pay you 2 hundred thousand dollars if you would like to be my co- host."

…

Best things is that she accepted, phew…good start,that is what I do with my money after all…I am a rich kid.

Now better go back to check on my poor victims.

To be continued…

**Special thanks to Tiger Demon of Light for letting me use her OC.**

**Like it or not…please review…**

_**Au Revior…**_


End file.
